Shock Wave
by alisonreed00
Summary: What if Saphire had gotten pregnant? What would William have said or done? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Wednesday, June 01, 2011

Shock Wave

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. I just came up with the story.**

William Miller was sitting in his room listening to the newest record of Still Water. This was his first time listening to it. He missed everyone from the band, then he missed all the band aids, then there was Penny Lane (who was a band aid). He hadn't seen any of them (except Russell) in five months. And Russell, he hadn't seen in about four months. William smiled at the memory of when Russell had come to his house and let him interview him. That had been a great day.

Two Weeks Later...

"What do you mean there's someone at the door for me and you don't know who it is?" asked William in a groggy voice. His mother had just come into his room and woken him up at ten in the morning to say, "There was someone at the door to see him, but she didn't know who it was." "I am not for sure who it is. Probably one of those rock friends of yours. And she looks pregnant," after saying this she left his room. Williams head was in a whirl. Who was it? One of the band aids? And if so, What did they want? William got up and got dressed. Then he hurried down the hall and into the livingroom. There sitting on the couch was Saphire. Williams mind went back to that night when they had slept together, in the hotel. "Saphire, what are you...?" "William, it is so good to see you! We have all missed you. It just isn't the same without you hanging with us. Your probably wondering why I'm here? Well, I have some news for you William." she stopped for a second to catch her breath. William stared at her tummy. It was swollen with the unborn child. He was still staring when she began again,"William, I am pregnant, as you can see. That isn't the news I have to tell you. The news is that you're the father." William just stared. Had he heard her right? But he had.

**Sorry, I had this in my head and had to get it out. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Almost Famous or the Characters used in this story, but the story idea you are reading is all my own.**

Shock Wave - Chapter 2

William slowly backed up and sank down into the chair he knew would be there. Saphire was watching him. William knew she wanted him to say something, but he couldn't. He didn't know what to say. He had never expected anything like this. Williams mind traveled back in time to that night five and a half months ago...

"It's alright William. Just enjoy it. Just relax." That had been easier said than done. The whole time he had been having sex with Saphire, Polexia and Beth. He'd been thinking about Penny and wishing it were her...

"William?" Saphire snapped him back to the present. "Yeah? Sorry, I was just..." he trailed off. "I know that this must be hard to take in. I'm sorry I shouldn't have just dropped by, I just thought you should know. I mean, when my dad finally found out about me, boy was he pissed that my mom didn't tell him."

"Thank you, I want to know. I'm glad you told me." William looked around the room for a while trying to get courage to ask what kept repeating in his mind. "So, what are you going to do? I mean are you going to have the baby?" Saphire looked at him.

"I mean do you want it, the baby? Oh god, how did this happen?" William ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't answer that, I know how it happened I just can't believe it did. I mean I don't know how to be a father! I haven't had a father since I was young, I barely even remember him. I don't know the first thing you do...!"

"William, calm down. It is going to be alright." Saphire walked over and looked down at William, who was still seated in the chair. "William, to have a child is a gift. And if I know you at all, you will be a great dad to your child. Even Penny thinks so."

"Wait, Penny knows that you're pregnant and that it's mine?" Before Saphire said yes he knew. "Who else did you tell?" he asked feeling very worried. "Well, I told Penny and Beth, and then Polexia."

William put his head in his hands. This was just great. Not only was he going to be a father at barely sixteen, but now everyone knew, even before he did. The worst was Penny knowing. He'd give almost anything for her not to know.

"So if Beth and Polexia know, you can bet they told everyone that they know, who in turn told everyone they know. Great, so everyone knows! Oh god, what am I going to do? How am I supposed to tell my mom?"

"Tell me what?" William turned around in his seat to see his mother standing in the doorway looking at him.

**I know this short, but this as far as I can go for now. Please tell me what you think and if you want me to write more, and I just might.**


End file.
